warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Fall of Oresh'uan
So i was thinking of a few ideas, for how the SH rebel. Just suggestions use them as you will. #The SH release a scrap code or sabotage the orbital defense grid. Maybe even crash an air caste orbital. #I think so said there would be like a secret gue'vesa army. Maybe they are trained by the SH and they rise like a insurrection/rebellion? Execute Order 66... #Also they can still recruit from gue'la populations, total psycho condition them and impose theyre idea. Could raise their numbers to three companies. #Unleash chemical/bio weapons? #Maybe there can be one XVT51? Also will it be so that reinforcements from other septs arrive to save the day? #If the SH still have a fleet they can use that to attack from orbit, destroy space stations, orbitals, bombard etc. Pearl Harbor style. Well thats what i have for now. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:41, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I think thats a good idea. Probably the right one. Also that way i can help if you'd like. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) So you went along with it, okay. Though i should say you dont really need "the" in the title. Also a few things. #You are actually going to dissolve the sept? I like these guys. :P #Why are there necrons in the infobox? #Little more than two thousand humans shouldnt be a threat to an entire planetary defense force. Especially that of such a well defended world. #Should the rebels be called gue'vesa anymore? Not really 'helpers' anymore no? I think a cool name is in order. :3 #Isnt the quote a little long? Thats not really important but im just saying. Well thats all i have really. I would be happy to help btw. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:02, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Dirge here. Your getting rid of the sept? But...but I like them. :( --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) The views expressed in this comment are solely the views held by fictional persons and do not reflect the views held by Lither. --Lither My talk My wiki 13:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, theres nothing wrong with the sept having a bad day, even devastated. But you really, dont have to destroy it. Especially annex it to ''those ''guys. You know who i mean. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yus! Depressing ending. And they get annexed by the most awesome Sept ever! Man, I like your style Necrus, I like your style. Cal XDMy Talk 22:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Why do people ever like depressing endings? Devastation and betrayal fine, but just slap on the worst case senario? Thats just as annoying as a goody-good endings Cal. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sure I understand the reasons why me and Necrus seem to favour bittersweet endings as well as downer ones. And this is not worst case scenario, I'm pretty sure Necrus could have had Necrons appear or have the planet subject to exterminatus or something worse if he put his mind to it. Cal XDMy Talk 23:29, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright then its your choice. Might as well send them out with a bang. Im just waiting to see this get rolling. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:43, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the creation of a puppet government is more in the vein of what you are trying to write rather than annexation. --Lither My talk My wiki 04:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, this resembles a puppet government run by fascists rather than an annexing. Perhaps the it becomes known as the Oresh'kar'das or Kar'das'uan Sept or something like that? Cal XDMy Talk 05:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC) The Vichy Sept :P. --Lither My talk My wiki 06:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Necrus. You might want to bump up the number of rebels. Or atleast in the infobox. I also would like to suggest that a company of Exodus be a part of this. They live to fight tau so this would be a gold strike for them. Also, what about the 13th? I dont think i'd have them rebel and die. Or stay loyal and later be shackled under Kar'das. Remember the brief synopsis of those commanders i sent? I was thinking that they would be permentantly requisitioned by one of them. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 16:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC)